Iggy and me
by eligolds445
Summary: Hi my name is max and I'm a bird kid. my and Iggy have been dating for 3 months and this is OUR story. Iggy is not blind in this story. i know the sum is lame but givve it a chance PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

Hi my name is Max Ride but call me Maxie. The flock is me, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge. Me being the oldest im the flock leader but its not as easy as it seems but sometimes you get some down time to relax and i spend those time haging with Iggy and listening to our song and yes if your wondering he is my boyfriend and i love him alot. "Iggy will you sing with me PLEASEEEEEEE!" I begged him and he rolled his eyes in the fine but only because i love you kind of way "FINE." We started to sing our song and i could tell he was the one!

(This song is called Good Girl by Carrie Underwood)

Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

_[Hook]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge]_  
Oh, He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro]_  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes.

If your wondering why thats our song its because when Fang left Iggy sang this song to me and I all of a sudden wanted to be with him. "Hey Iggy." I asked with a hint of happiness in there "Ya maxie?" He said more of a question then a statement. "I have a question for you." I said in a curious voice. "K shot."

A/N well i dont own an-

Iggy: She dosent own any thing of MR or the Flock!

Me: Jeez Iggy way to cut me off

Iggy: hey sorry you just go off into to many details

Me: HEY! well anyway Cliffhanger what is the Question gonna be well youll just have to r&r then read the nxt chapter!


	2. will you

MAX POV

I need to ask this question or else I'm going to hold it in forever so here we go. "Iggy can I ask you a question?" I felt like I was sick but the sick you feel around your crush which for me was new. "Do you ever see a future for us like as in together?" I was scared to hear his answer but I had to know I didn't want another person abandoning me like Fangels did. "YES! If the expiration date doesn't happen by then yes even if the expiration date did happen we would still die together!" I loved that answer still I thought why should we wait if we're going to die anyway? So I just said it just plain out. "Why should we wait I mean we're going to die anyway I mean we know we love each other so why don't we just get married straight away?" Iggy looked shocked but he blushed as if he wanted to do exactly that! "Yes I will marry you" he said blushing madly which for Iggy isn't normal. But at that moment I didn't care I kissed him passionately and said "Lets go tell the flock."

A/N I DON'T OWN ANY THING

Iggy: Do we have to go over this again they ALL know that you don't own CRAP!

Me: well jeez!


	3. what are you doing here

Max's POV

I got an e-mail from Fangles today right in the middle of making out with Iggy it angered me that he had the nerve to e-mail me right after he left! when I read that it was from Fang Iggy could see that i was in a mixture of anger and sadness. Iggy toke the laptop away shut it off and i cried into his shoulder its amazing how he is the one for me but i didnt realize it till now

"I'm going to cook you some dinner and its going to be your favorite dish!" Iggy said that with such enthusaisum but why would'nt he he loves cooking.

"CHOCLATE CHIP COOKIES!" I yelled but sadly there were no choclate chip cookies.

When Iggy left the room i turned on my laptop and read the e-mail from fangels it read-

_Dear maxie,_

_It's me Fang although you knew that, I just wanted you to know that i need to talk to you its important it has to do with dylan and the Erasers. I've also been talking to angel through mind and she tells me that you and Iggy are planning to get married! I thought you said that you would'nt love any one but me but i guess thats before i left I just want you to know that I love you and I always will nothing will ever be diffrent at all if you let me back into your life I 3 you _

_-Fang_

It angers me so much how he thinks he can come walking back in here like nothing ever happend and just when I started being happy again with Iggy. I started pacing around the room I grabed my Ipod and played the first song that came on

(According to you by orianthi)

. According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right

At the end of the song i was so mad i ended up almost punching the wall RELAX i said almost iggy came in just in time and caught my rist. we started making out and that lead to more we were making out we walked into the bed he was ontop of me he took of my shirt and started rubing my back right were i loved it i took of his shirt and pants and we did it.

When we were done we passed out with Iggys wings around us tight and warm. When i woke up Iggy was still sleeping but his wings werent around me anymore I heard a knock on the door i looked and

"Hey maxie."

I gasped pulled the covers up more wishing he didnt come today.

"Fang!"

A/N Me: i dont own any of the char-

Fang: She dosent own any of the charters or the flock or the song

Me: WTH why does every one cut me off ugh!

Fang: Lets be honest Because you go off into way to many fricken details and your boring!

Me: Am not!


	4. He's Back

Fangs POV

I walked into the house exchanged my hugs and hi's and I missed you's then said "Hey guys were is Iggy and Maxie do you guys know?" I said kinda in a worried voice i seriously hope there not makeing out in MY room that would bring up unwanted memories and regrets. "There in Iggys room but I dont know what there doing they've been quite for about 2 hours." Angel said in her super cute voice I said thanks and ran upstairs to Iggys room I opened the door without knocking sience I never do knock anyway. I was super suprised at what I saw. I saw Iggy and MY MAX or used to be mine max NAKED! Iggy had his wing around them but just retracted them just as I opened the door. Max started to squrim around and she woke up looking at Iggy first then turned arouned to face me

"Hey maxie." I said in a casual way as if I had never left and I knew that angered her ALOT!

She gasped and screamed "FANG!" and griped the covers and pulled them up higher and I could tell she didnt want me here atleast not know. Iggy woke up and looked at me and grabed Max to his side protectively just how I used to do when we were around him and Dylan.

"Fang what are you doing here I thought we made it very clear we dont want you here maybe angel and gazzy do but not the rest of us. You hurt Max more then anyone else ever did! I watched her cry in her room all day every day! She would'nt let anyone in her room I had to sneak in there just to cheer her up! AND-"

"I LEFT TO PROTECT HER! SHE WAS IN TROUBLE WITH ME I HAD TO BREAK UP WITH HER OR ELSE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!" I yelled once I said that it was a mistake Max told me to turn around for a second so I did she said okay and I turned back around she came up to me and yelled

"OKAY SIENCE WHEN DO YOU FANG LISTEN TO ANYONE BUT YOUR THICK HEADED STUPID IDOIT OF A MIND AND CANT DO SHIT YOU KNOW THAT UNLESS YOU'VE DOUBTED ME EVER SIENCE I WAS THE LEADER YOUR A ASSHOLE I HOPE YOU DIE!" she yelled that and then rushed to Iggy and cried into his shoulder he huged her and sent death glares into me I was sad that she said that but she had the right to I never should've left if I could be the one comforting Max.

"I wrote a song and I want to sing it to you. I wrote this song when you left."

(This song is called "Thats what you get Paramore")

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide, you have made it harder  
Just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well, I was wrong

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel  
When you're not here?  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try holding onto silly things  
I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Now I can't trust myself  
With anything but this  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

"Thats the song I wrote and I was felling when you left." Max said I felt super bad

"I'm sorry."

A/N

I OWN NOTHING

Fang: THEY KNOW


	5. The song that might of changed her heart

IGGY POV

I was sitting in the bathroom holding back Max's hair while she threw up it wasn't a pretty sight but she's the girl I love and I would be with her through anything. It has been 4 days since Fang came back and every morning since then Maxie has been getting up at early random hours of the day and throwing up! WAIT! We did it that exact same day he came back! Did we use protection! I tried thinking back but it was all a big blur one of many down sides to being a bird kid. Wait its starting to come back now! No we didn't we didn't use protection OH GOD SHE COULD BE PREGNANT! now that I think about it she's been craving crazy stuff to eat to!

"Igs you dont have to stay there I can take a shower when i'm done vomiting." Max said in a honest tone but you could see in her eyes she wanted me to stay and comfort her and thats exactly what i did

"No Maxie i'm staying right here untill I know your okay and arent gonna barf anymore, I love you and I would never leave you at all no matter what and I will protect you more then Fangels ever could!" Geez I said so much in that sentence I think i started sounding like Nudge.

"Iggy. I need to get a pregnancy test because I dont think that we used protection I think we we're caught up in the moment and didn't use protection so today i'm going to the drug store and getting a prego test." Just as i was about to reply with an 'Ok' guess who showed up. If you guessed Fangie boy you are corrected. He saw Max vomiting in the toilet and me holding her hair back and I think for one minute he forgot that they were broken up 'cuz Fang ran to max and asked if she was ok and gave me the death glare then realization stroke on him and then all hell broke lose. He stood up super fast.

"Did you guys use protection because I swear Iggy if you were such and idoit to forget protection and get Maxie prego I swear i'll-." I cut him off right there.

"You'll what Fangie boy as if i'm afraid of you your not part of the flock anymore remeber you wanted out so we granted that to you now your just staying here untill you get your own flock!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wanted to punch him outcold right now but I knew if I did Maxie would get more upset then she already was.

"STOP FIGHTING ASSHATS!" Max yelled with such furry then she got up pushed Fang out the way dragged me with her and slammed the door to our room and went to sleep.

~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MAX POV

I woke up alone everyone except for Fang and I left they left a note that said

_Dear max,_

_we went out to get some stuff Fangie boy said he didnt want to come we tried to wake you up but I ended up telling everyone it was no use and we left._

_Love mom_

I walked in the hall and of course mine and Iggys room has to be right next to fangs I heard him playing the guitar and writting a song I heard him say "Dedicated to Max the girl I hurt and still love." HOW DARE HE SAY HE LOVES ME AFTER HE LEFT. I should've gone in there and said breakfast but I was so curious as to what he wrote so I just stood there and listened to what he wrote and felt

(This song is called Let you down by Three days grace)

Trust me  
There?s no need to fear  
Everyone?s here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us

Come down, you may be full of fear  
But youll be safe here  
Where you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, Ill  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Trust me, Ill be there when you need me  
Youll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, Ill  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, Ill  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Down, let you down

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, Ill  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, Ill  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

"Max im super sorry I let you down."

I heard him coming towards the door and I ran to my door shut it and pretended to be sleeping I heard him comin to my room the next minute i feel his lips on mine I rolled over so his lips would slip to my cheeks and then he left leaving me here alone to think about what had happend and why I wasn't happy about it.

**A/N I WAS GONNA STOP HERE BUT DECIDED NOT TO!**

He left me here. but in that time I decided to write a song

(This song is called I hate everything about you by Three days grace yes i know its origanlly sung by a boy but imagine a girl singing it)

"dedicated to Fang you hurt me and I dont know where my fellings are at."

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
(From:  read/t/three-days-grace-lyrics/(I-hate) )

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Little did she know that Fang was listening to every word she sung.

A/N AND THATS THE END! TEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH

added a little fax in there for you fax fans

Fang: Finally I was missing being the one maxie kissed!

Me: SHUT UP FANG!

Fang:NO SHE DOSENT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT TO THIS STORY!...FLY ON!


	6. yes or no?

FANG POV

She said she loved me! well before she sung it she said she didn't know where her feelings are at. Just let her figure out her feelings you left her heartbroken so she probably wont love you for a while...or forever NO don't think like that she will love you Fang she has to! I heard the door home that means their home and I ran downstairs to help put everything away. I saw Iggy smuggle a bag upstaris that must be the prego test. GOD IF HE GOT HER PREGO I'M GONNA BASH HIS HEAD IN! I couldn't be able to see her in that kind of pain! I ran upstaris following him he got in their room I asked if I could go in their to he gave me a little glare but let me really I was easedropping

"What if i'm pregnant, Iggy i'm not ready to be a mom, what if erasers come when i'm pregnant I wouldn't be able to help and that would kill me to see you guys get hurt while I cant do crap to prevent it." I was so gonna kill Iggy while she was in the bathroom taking the test.

"It's ok we will get through it and to the eraser thing we got Fang here he is like a boy emo you!" Iggy said with a smile on his face i could tell he was secretly happy to have me back.

"Hey i'm not emo i'm goth there IS a diffrence!" I said offended

"No there's not really." those were the most words I have heard Max say to me in the time I have been here she barley talks to anyone except for Iggy. Iggy pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door we had to wait 4 minutes to see if it was postive or negative.

"Man am I glad to have you back I don't know how long I can live with girls!" Iggy said we did our secret hand shake and hugged all the anger I had aganist him lifted right at that moment for the next 4 minutes we just talked about nothing Max came out with it in her hands

"Its-"

A/N Should she be pregnant or no tell me in the reviews

Fang: IGGY ME GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: Calm the faq down!

Fang: NO!

Me:Fine Just do the disclaimer for me and i'll leave you alone

Fang: SHE OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PLOT FLY ON!


	7. THAT GIRL PLAYING BASTARD!

MAX pov

"Its-" I started choking up on tears I didn't know what I was going to do! Because I knew deep deep down I still loved Fang but I love Iggy to. GOD WHAT THE HELL DO I DO! Iggy just stood there while Fang came up and hugged me I hugged him back harder missing the feeling of . I could tell I was crying and I know what your thinking _The great Maximum CRYING! Yeah Right!_ Well I have fellings to and yes I cry sometimes! All of a sudden Angel spoke to me through mind, Damn her and her mind readings!

Angel: If you still love Fang why don't you be with him!

Me: Because I love Iggy to and this is his baby! CRAP I FORGOT I DIDN'T TELL HER SHIT!

Angel: YOUR PREGNANT I SWEAR TO GOD MAX'S ONCE YOU GET DOWN HERE ELLA'S GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: I know, I know. And after that that was the end of the covo

"Iggy, Fang I need to choose one of you but I don't know who Fang I still love you I do but I love Iggy to and he is the father of my baby!" I turned to Iggy he was giving Fang the death glare Fang just had a smug little smile on his face.

"And Iggy you comforted me when I needed it the most and I thank you for that you where one of the best people to ever had the nerve to come and comfort me and I love you with a lot of my heart bust some of the time I cant help thinking 'why are there these little tiny feelings left for Fang and then I wrote a song today and right when I was done singing it I could tell my feelings but I wasn't sure if I sill trust him I mean he left me in the worst time ever!" I took a deep breath then started up again

"Bottom line is I LOVE BOTH OF YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!" I yelled and fell to the ground crying. Fang not missing a beat of what I was saying knelled down and pulled me into his chest I could tell that right now he was particularly protecting me from Iggy. Iggy looked at me and said the words I hoped I'd never hear from him EVER!

"Max I love Ella not you the reason I dated you was to feel closer to Ella!" I broke down crying at this then Iggy stormed out and went for a flight.

"Shhhh shhhhh it's okay it's all gonna be okay!" Fang whispered in my ear while he rocked me back and forth soothingly after he did this he sang my favorite Black Veil Brides song that always made me happy and I don't know why it just did.

(We stitch these wounds old version by BVB)

You kissed the lips of evil

Two months it's all the same

Begged for this man's approval

And all the rest can die in vain

Sit down this won't take long now

Off my lips these lyrics came

Your words they eat right though me

Heartbreaks your favorite game.

The tears we've cried

This love has died

You're by yourself here tonight

It's what we hide with every lie

You're by yourself.

I'll think of him each time I touch you

Or every time I hear his name

These walls will never let my fuckin walls down

For all of this you are to blame.

Sit tight, this wont take long now

Off my chest these lyrics came.

Your words they eat right through me,

Heartbreaks your favorite game.

The tears we've cried

This love has died

Your by yourself

Here tonight

It's what we hide

With every lie

Your by yourself

(2x)

WE STITCH THESE WOUNDS! (4x)

The tears we've cried

This love has died

Your by yourself

Here tonight

It's what we hide

With every lie

Your by yourself

(2x)

LIE! LIE! LIAR!

(4x)

After that we spent the whole day in my bed watching movies, Catching up and…Making out I knew it was wrong but Iggy said it himself he didn't love me he loved my sister!

"Fang I love you I've loved you all along I cant belive I didn't try and look for you im so stupid! I wish this baby was yours I want it to be yours and I would kill for it to be yours!" He shut me up with the most passionate kiss ever right then the door burst open and in came Ella and Iggy making out this made me cry even harder. Fang smoothed my hair out of my face went up to Iggy poked his shoulder and the next thing you know you see a knocked out Iggy on the floor Ella was freaking out.

"Ella he told me that he only went out with me was to feel closer to you he got me pregnant to imagine it was you and your baby!" I yelled at her but nothing seemed to get through to her.

"Max he said he loved me I know he is the one I have had a crush on him since the school I love him and if you have a problem with that then I will back mine and Iggys stuff and we will leave even if he is the father of your baby!" At that moment it hit her she ran to me and hugged me and I started trying to sooth her

"Shhhhhhh Shhhhhhh you didn't know it will all be ok he is just a playing girl bastard!" I gave Fang the signal that I wanted to finish him off Fang gave me the 'Are you sure?' look then he got the message came gave me a kiss and started soothing Ella as I went to go kick some serious ass

"Iggy you think you can make my sister cry without me beating the shit out of you well then you seriously are dumber then I thought" I said at the end of that sentence he tried to say something but I wouldn't let him, I gave him a punch to the nose with a satisfied crunch noise I wasn't finished I kicked his stomach gave him a black eye everything in the book of beating basically then said

"Ig If you ever hurt my sister again I will kill you you got it? Oh and that us getting married its off im with Fang and I love him to death!"

Ig just nodded his head

A/N

THAT WAS THIS CHAPO THERE WAS A LOT OF BEATINGS IN THERE SORRY I CHANGED IT TO FAX NOW I MIGHT GIVE IT BACK TO MIGGY LATER IT DEPENS ON HOW I WANT THE PLOT TO GO ON LATER.


	8. you areforgiven

MAX POV.

It has been a day after all that stuff happened with Iggy,Fang,Ella and me. All Ella would do was cry in her room she would'nt even come down to it she makes us slide it under the door and when she is done she slides it back under. accosinally I will hear her sing a song but thats it. Fang has been a little overprotective of me and Ella but thats just because he was born into protecting us we are like family and nothing can tear us apart...But recently Iggy has been a little distant he won't talk to ANYONE not even Gazzy his partner in crime/bomb making! I think I was wrong...I think he really does love Ella I should of just kept my mouth shut and let them make-out, for the first time im actually admiting I was wrong and I feel bad that I tore them apart...I think im gonna go talk to Ells. I ran up the stairs but stopped at her door she had a little window at the top of her door so I could see what she was doing. She had her Wings stretched out and her song book on her bed she was writting a song I could hear her singing. It's a song about Iggy, Right before she could write another line I barged in.

"Max I want to be alone please just leave I know what your gonna say and it goes like this 'Suck it up Ells its just a boy it's not the end of your world he will come to his sences and come back' well Max I really loved him I thought he loved me to...So no I won't suck it up and he is not just a boy he was MY boy but then you had to tell me that he got you PREGNANT!" she said that all in one breath kinda like Nudge but with alot of tears and sobbing. I slowly walked up to her as if to test to see if she would try to push me out after realizeing that she was to broken to care what I did I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Ells I realize that he really does love you he has been so distant science yesterday he wont even talk to Gazzy and if you love him and think he wont hurt you then go talk to him I pretty sure he will talk to you to." I said in a sisterly way finally being the big sister i should've been all those years ago. she gave me a friendly smile huged me and walked down the stairs I was right behinde her.. When we got down the stairs everyone cheered Iggy just stood there staring at her as if waiting for her to walk to him instead. She huged everyone said an accasional 'Im ok. She walked to Iggy and gave him a hug, he stood there shocked for a second then huged her back and actually cried for once...He really missed her. At first Fang wasn't to found of the embrace but we had a convo in our mind.

_me "Fang ease up she loves him just like I love you. Remember we were like this when we were there age."_

_Fang. "Yes I know...but...FINE they have Fangels approval. But if I end up regretting this...ITS ON YOU!"_

_me. "ok...ok god dont need to YELL!" _

Fang smirked at me from a distance. Iggy walked up to me and apoligized Fang walked up to me and snacked his arm around my waist

"Igs I love you as a little brother you know that but me and Fang wrote a song I would like to sing to you just know that i DO forgive you me and Fang wrote this song when I was mad at you but I do forgive you." Igs nodded Fang went to get his guitar I set up my micerphone.

(This song is Unforgiven by Blood on the dance floor.)

You've got your secrets locked inside,

you got them hidden

so well.

I'm gonna break down all your walls and

find out what

you won't tell.

I know you think you think you've

coined slogan of the master

disguise.

Let's go right through into the bullshit, I

see all of

your lies.

I droped my guard, you played your card.

You dug a hole

in my skin!

You cut me deep and watch me bleed,

while you maintained innocense.

Facing your lies, your filthy lies, the truth

is here

on your face.

So keep in mind that I'm not blind, my

memories can't

be erased!

Took your love and wasted all of it, on

someone who

could care less for you.

I kept my word everything I said, came

directly from

my heart, it's true.

Don't think I won't forget the things

you've done,

don't think you won't regret forbiden

fun.

I've drawn my line with you, in the sand.

Right now you

are the one, who is unforgiven.

UNFORGIVEN UNFORGIVEN

You walked me to the gates of heaven,

now I'm burning in

hell.

Took something pure and true, turned it

into something

to sell.

Can you live with yourself?!

You try to think about what you've done!

This is about the game you play, not the

game that you

won.

You think you're slick, but here's the

trick.

I'll always know more than you know.

You choose your fate, whose

masquerade, is done when

you walk out the door.

Don't justify, your bullshit lies when it's

so obvious

that you're fake.

Who's fooling who? I know the truth.

This drama is

more than I can take.

Took your love and wasted all of it, on

someone who

could care less for you.

I kept my word, everything I said, came

directly from

my heart, it's true.

Don't think I won't forget the things

you've done,

don't think you won't regret forbiden

fun.

I've drawn my line with you, in the sand.

Right now you are the one, who's

unforgiven.

You had your fun, with all that was

forbidden, you are

the one, who is unforgiven.

Go!

Took your love and wasted all of it, on

someone who

could care less for you.

I kept my word, everything I said, came

directly from

my heart, it's true.

Let it go, just let go. You'll be fine on your

own.

Let it go, just let go. You'll be fine on your

own.

Iggy was sitting at the chair infront of me he looked like he was about to cry so I walked up to him huged him and he let go of the tears he was holding in I shushed him and told him he was ok he looked at me blinked and gave me one last hug before Ig and Ells went back upstairs.


End file.
